Life Just Happens: Freshman Year
by ONE SHOTS SUCK
Summary: Lets see what happens when you mix chemical X, teen marriage, teen pregnancy, The Powerpuff Girls, House of Anubis, ICarly, Victorious, and Austin and Allie! Everyone has powers(NOT MR. SWEET VICTOR OR TRUDY!) And everyone goes to Anubis! Blossom x Butch fans will want to read this story! They all live in an apartment complex outside of Anubis!
1. Chapter 1

Life Just Happens

Chapter One: Those Bastards!

Nina POV

When I walked into the common room, I saw the one bastard I will never even remotely be civil with ever again because of what he did to me! Oh, and by the way, I am talking about is Fabian fucking Rutter! I stopped being civil with him on the last day of that shitty freshman trip to Italy 4 months ago! When I was walking with Bubbles to the Leaning Tower of Piza, when I saw italian tramp making out with Fabian, who I was **DATING** at the time, right next to one of those famous italian fountains! I screamed **"SERIOUSLY!? AFTER ****FOUR**** YEARS OF DATING, YOU BETRAYED ME ON OUR FUCKING ANNIVERSARY!? WELL GUESS WHAT **_**FIANCE**_**!? OUR FUCKING WEDDING IN THE FRENCH RIVIERA IS OFF! YOU CAN FUCK THE HELL OFF AND STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD! WE ARE OVER!" **Then, I grabbed Bubbles threw the ring at him, and we started running.

"Nina wait! I'm sorry! Can't we work things out!?" He screamed running after me.

"No we can't! Go be happy and screw your little girlfriend over there will you!"

"Nins! She means nothing to me! Only you do! Take me back! I love you and only you!"

"No you don't! And don't you dare call me Nins ever again! You have destroyed my trust in you and your right to call me that!"

"Well then go ahead and be a bitch! I told you that she means nothing to me but do you believe me? No!"

And that's what earned him a super powered kick to the balls and a slap to the face which turned his face purple from me and Bubbles. (A.N-Did I forget to mention? Everyone has powers from chemical X!)

Anyways back to present times.

"Fabian do you know where Blossom or Bubbles or Buttercup are?" I growled facing him.

"Buttercup is in the attic with Beck and Sam, Bubbles is upstairs in you guys's room, and my girlfriend isn't here yet. She's in town picking up some food for Trudy. There you happy now!?"

"Thanks Fucker! OOPS! I mean Fabian."

Then I flew upstairs to Bubbles and I's room and heard crying and banging and screaming ensuing. I rushed in and saw Bubbles crying and Eddie talking. Not knowing I was in here, Bubbles kept throwing picture frames and stuffed animals and jewlery and photo albums and an engagement ring and even some chairs and a 5 pound geometry book at Eddie.

I could here words like 'In love' 'Fuck you Eddie' 'Buttercup' 'Seriously, my sister!?' and 'Get the hell out of my room if you want to keep your balls' and Take all of your shit with you before you wish you never met me!' and finally Eddie yelling downstairs to Fabian "Watch out! Hurricane Bubbles is on the loose!" and Fucker yelling out "So is Hurricane Nina! Run for your life!"

Then I went to the hall slapped Eddie, called him a good for nothing bastard and kicked him in the balls and face.

Then I went back to Bubbles, took her downstairs and into the kitchen and got one of our ten pound tubs of cookie dough ice cream, went to the movie cabinet, got out a chick flick, and turned around to see Bubble eyes wide with horror and pain as Fabian kissed Blossom. I knew why Bubbles looked like that, so before Bubbles started sonic scream crying, I ran and got Boomer to get his counterpart out of the room before that happened. Then I got what we needed and made my presence known by saying "Seriously? Well it's not my fault if Victor sees you!"

And flew upstairs to Boomer hugging and rocking a sobbing Bubbles. After he left, I handed Bubbles a spoon and popped in the movie. After 1 hour of The Notebook, Bubbles went to get more ice cream and I went too. Then our eyes widened in shock when Fabian went down on his knees and held his crotch, much like he did when me and Bubbles kicked him in the nether region!

Then we heard "FUCK YOU FABIAN RUTTER! WE'RE OVER!" As Blossom grabbed Bubbles and the ice cream and flew upstairs with her. I looked over and saw that same Italian bitch who broke up me and Fucker's relationship and destroyed Blossom's chance at happiness making out with Fucker. Then I saw Fabian and Eddie laughing at Blossom after she was upstairs. Then an overhead speaker announced an event in the auditorium and Eddie and Fabian started to leave, but I grabbed them and said "Oh no you don't! Don't you realize what you've done to them? Fabian, Bubbles's heart broke a little everytime you were with Blossom kissing or hugging her, and Eddie, you completly broke her by leaving her for her own SISTER! And you Fabian! I can't even comprehend how you could be so in love with me and then cheat on me, and then go and get with Blossom, and then cheat on her with the same tramp you cheated on ME with! How could you guys stoop so low as to pretty much break their hearts beyond repair!?"

"Well can we at least try to talk to them?" They both asked.

"NO! I think guys have done enough damage to all three of us! Do us a favor and stay out of our lives! Now if you would excuse me so I can go stop Blossom and Bubbles from self destruction and depression!"

Then I flew upstairs and told them "I have a perfect idea on how to get back at them! Follow me and dress in these!" I said as I threw their respective colored heels, make-up and dresses at them.

Once we were in the auditorium, all of the girls went on stage to a microphone dressed in

blossom-hot pink

buttercup-lime green

bubbles-baby blue

nina-white

allie-gold

tori-brick red

jade-black

cat-yellow

carly-brown

sam-orange

shelby-purple

mara-gray

trish-silver

amber-dark pink

and patricia-blood red.

"We have some special songs for you today _**guys**_!" We all said glaring daggers at them.

"Hit it!"

Pink's "Just Give Me A Reason" comes on.

(Girls)

Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I you're willing victim

I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in you're sleep,

Ah Oh

Things you never say to me

Ah Oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent,

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts,

That we're not broken just bent,

And we can learn to love again

(Guys)

I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from,

I thought that we were fine

(Girls) Oh we had everything

(Guys) You're head is running wild again

My dear we still have everything,

And it's all in your mind

(Girls) Oh but this is happening

(Guys) You've been having real bad dreams

Ah Oh

(Both) There's nothing more than empty sheets,

Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love, ohhhh

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent,

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts,

That we're not broken just bent,

And we can learn to love again

Ohh tear ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust,

But our love's enough

You're holding it in,

You're pouring a drink

Oh nothing's as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent,

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts,

That we're not broken just bent,

And we can learn to love again.

"Now we have another song left!"

Katy Perry Wide Awake comes on.

Wide Awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong?

(I'm wide awake)

Now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Aint always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity Hurts

You made it so sweet

Till I woke up on the the concrete

Falling from cloud 9

Crashing from the high

Letting go tonight

Yeah i'm falling from cloud 9

(I'm wide awake)

Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

(I'm wide awake)

Don't need nothing to complete myself, nooohooo

(I'm wide awake)

I am born again

Out of the lion's den

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity Hurts

You made it so sweet

Till I woke up on

On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue I'm)

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go, I'm)

I'm falling from cloud 9 (I'm wide awake)

Thunder rumbling

Castles crumbling(I'm wide awake)

I am trying to hold on(I'm wide awake)

God knows that I tried

Seeing the bright side(I'm wide awake)

I'm not blind anymore

(I'm wide awake)

(I'm wide awake)

Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue I'm)

Crashing from the high

(Ya know) I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go, I'm)

I'm falling from cloud 9 (I'm wide awake)

(I'm wide awake)

(I'm wide awake)

(I'm wide awake)

(I'm wide awake)

(I'm wide awake)

After we finished singing, Bubbles, Blossom, and I walked ofter to Eddie and Fucker and kicked thier asses in front of the whole entire school minus Victor and Trudy of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Just Happens

Chapter 2: I Think I'm In Love With You

Butch POV

I think I am in love with Blossom. Not just because she kicked Rutter's ass. Because she is a beautiful person on the inside and out, because she deserves to be happy and she needs to be in a stable full of love relationship where someone will never leave her, where that one person will grow old with her, marry her, and have kids with her, and stand by her side through thick and thin. Now I know people think that that I should be with Buttercup, Jade, Patricia, or Sam, but I don't! I want to be Blossom's everything and I want Blossom to be my everything. I even dressed in one of Brick's lighter colored suits AKA a pink suit and brought pink roses and daisies. Hope she likes them!

Blossom's POV

I think I am in love with Butch. Not just because we can both kick Fucker's ass anytime and anyday, because he is beautiful inside and out. Because he derserves somebody that can make him feel happy and loved and somebody to marry, have kids with, and to grow old with. I want to be Butch's everything, and I want Butch to be my everything. Right now I am in a hot pink strapless dress like the one Taylor Swift wears in the You Belong With Me music video, only it's hot pink and goes up to right below the knees, Bright neon pink flats, I tied my hair back into a braided side bun with a pin with a pink rose on it to keep it up, neon pink 'Blossom' necklace with matching earrings, red lipstick, and pink eyeshadow.

I slipped a note that said meet me in the rose garden at midnight- signed Anonymous Girl.

Butch POV

What's this? I saw a note under my door. Guess I gotta meet some girl in the rose garden at midnight. Wait! That's where Blossom reads every night at midnight! Oh my god. I have to go there right now. Shit! It's 11:59! Crap! Wait! That's just down the road about 15 seconds for flyers! Ok! I guess I should get going. As soon as I got there, I saw a neon pink form flash around the corner! That's Blossom!

Blossom POV

I think Butch is wearing one of Brick's suits.

He's here!

"I have something to tell you! I am in love with you!" Came out of both of our mouths at the same time.

Then he kissed me. It was like fireworks.

By the time he kissed me a second time, I was already out of my dress and he was out of his suit.

Then we did it. At 2:30, we both passed out.

At about 6:30, we both woke up as nude as we could be. As soon as we got up, I took my hair brush and perfume out of my purse and got to work on my head, then changed into my uniform. Luckily, Butch brought his too. "So I guess this means we're a couple now eh Bloss?"

"Yep it sure does Butch. Want to walk to class together?"

"Sure Bloss, I mean our lockers are next to each other and we have all of the same classes together, so why not? First, lets run into town and grab some breakfast shall we? I mean we don't have to be at school untill 10:30 and it's only 7:30!"

"Sure Butch where do you want to go?"

"How about Clay's Diner?"

"Ok!"

When we got there, I ordered a pepsi and he ordered a Mountain Dew. When we ordered our food, I ordered an Anubis special. It came with 3 belgian waffles, 6 pieces of bacon, 4 sausage links, 2 pancakes, 4 pieces of toast, and a half order of hash browns. Butch ordered 4 pancakes, 2 pieces of toast and some blueberries. When I went to the bathroom, I puked, probably because I ate too much. Then again, I usually order something the size of what Butch did. Could I be? No. There is not a baby inside of me. I puked a few more times then snuck out to the convienience store. OH HELL NO! I have a mini Jojo in my stomach! Crap! When and what will I tell Baby Jojo's Daddy? Anyway, I came back out as Butch was paying the bill. Then we went to school, but it didn't start for another fifteen minutes, so I pulled Butch into an empty classroom and told him to sit down. Then I sat down next to him and "Honey, we are going to have a baby." His jaw dropped to the floor, and he started preaching "Oh my god! Parents at 16! I don't care how old I am I am never leaving your side! Of course I will stay with you! I would never leave you or the baby! Blossom will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

He said as he kissed me and we ran to math class together.

Soon it was noon and we were allowed to go to town for lunch. Butch and I went to Dairy Queen.

We both ordered extra large blizzards, 2 hotdogs, and an extra large Pepsi. I got a strawberry Blizzard and he got a mint Blizzard. After lunch, we flew back to school hand in hand and walked into Egyptian History class like that and sat down next to each other. Buttercup, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer aren't in this class. We both heard whispers of 'Blossom and Butch are dating!' and 'Green and pink!? 'I thought it was red and pink and green and green!' and finally 'Isn't Butch supposed to love Buttercup and Blossom supposed to love Brick!?' that was the last straw. I stood up and said "Yes we are dating, no it does not have to be Pink and Red or Green and Green! No I don't love Brick! Never have, never will! Can't you guys stop it with the rumours already! God!"

Then Butch stood up and said "No it is not supposed to be me and Buttercup! Or Blossom and Brick! I don't love Buttercup! Never have, never will! So shut your mouths and stop spreading rumours ok!"

"Miss. Utonium and Mr. Jojo! Go to Mr. Sweet's office at once!" Mrs. Andrews said.

(A.N.- I just make up teachers names. If any are real, good then I remember them! Some like Denby and Keane I do know, so I will put them in.)

Once we got to Mr. Sweet's office, we told him what happened and he said "I will not tolerate rumours in my school, but that outburst in the middle of a class will not be taken lightly! 1 hour of detention after school today and you will be suspended for 3 days starting tomorrow! Now off to detention and then straight to Anubis House! Off with you two! Miss Utonium, I expected better of you with your no nonsense perfect record!" "Uhh Mr. Sweet, it's actually Mrs. Jojo now" I said turning red in the face. "Ahh young love. Wait you're _married_!?" He half yelled.

"Well not yet. This summer we will be though."

"Ok. But go to detention IMMIDIATLY!"

"Ok Mr. Sweet. But I have some details about Eddie and Fabian that you will not be so happy about!" I stated.

"What is it Blossom?"

"Well Mr. Sweet, your son broke Bubbles. He tore her heart into little bits. They were even going to get married! But then he went and broke her heart by leaving her for our own sister because he loves Buttercup. Then he had the nerve to tell Fabian to watch out for Hurricane Bubbles! And Fabian. He cheated on me with the same italian chick that he cheated on Nina with on the Freshman trip to Italy!"

"Wow. My son and Fabian did all that? I will call them in here right this minute. Nina too. Did she witness all of this too?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I will call them in here. I wish nothing but happiness for you too, but you are still not off the hook for your outburst."

"Alright. Bye."

Then me and Butch left for detention with Miss Denby. To pass the time, we slipped each other notes.

Uhh! This is soooo boring!-Blossom

I know, but our lives won't be as soon as we are married and the baby gets here!-Butch

Lets think of names for the baby-Blossom

Ok. How about Andrew Steven for a boy?-Butch

Sure! And Stephenie Elizabeth for a girl?-Blossom

Ok sounds good. Where do you want to get married-Butch

How about the rose garden where we had our first date?-Blossom

Sure that sounds awesome.-Butch

Oh look it has been an hour and Denby hasn't noticed us passing notes! Guess we can leave now.-Blossom

Yup. But we have to go back to the house now!-Butch

Alright lets go-Blossom

Once we got back to the house, we did a little bit more wedding and baby planning, then we did a little bit of you know what!


	3. Chapter 3

Life Just Happens

Chapter 3:

You guys are WHAT?

Buttercup POV  
I can finally be with Eddie because he broke it off with his girlfriend because he broke up with her to be with ME! When I heard the knock on the door, I expected it to be Eddie, and it was! Why am I being so girly like Bubbles and Blossom? Anyways, I opened the door and the first thing that came out of Eddie's mouth was "Buttercup, I love you" and then I kissed him. He came in and I locked the door and we got down to buisness! Luckily, I am on the pill! About an hour later, I heard someone banging on the door, so we got dressed and I opened the door seeing Sam and Beck. Sam asked why the door was locked, saw my apperance, and understood why.  
"OH! That's why the door was locked! Ok! Didn't need to know...! I'll leave you to it! I just need to grab some stuff and we will be out of your way! Who is the lucky guy anyway?"  
"Eddie..."  
"Wow."  
So she grabbed her stuff and left and Eddie and I went to a resteraunt in town.  
When we were about to open the door, Eddie and I heard somebody start talking to Eddie. That's not just anybody! That's Bubbles!  
"So Eddie. Nice see you shacking up with my sister!  
Right after you broke it off with me to go out with her.  
Well I hope this hurts!" She screamed and then kicked Eddie in the balls and flew away.  
"So it was my sister you left for me?"  
"Well technically speaking, yes."  
"Wow. Don't worry. You are staying together with me whether you like it or not. Now I have to go get something. Meet me at Clay's in fifteen minutes, ok!?"  
"Sure."  
With that I flew off to get what I needed. Shit! Well be prepared to be a father Eddie you got yourself into this one, and you are not leaving me because of this baby! Mama Bear Buttercup has been unleashed and you are in her sights Eddie!  
I got to the diner and we sat down. As soon as our food came I said "So I hope this won't be an issue, but I am going to have your baby in 9 months."  
"W-what do you mean by baby?" Eddie stammered.  
"What I mean is that you are the father of my unborn child Edison."  
"I am!?"  
"Yes you are now pick your jaw up and eat man!"  
"Oh and Eddie, you do anything to get me angry, I will go all pissed of Mama Bear on you, you got that!?"  
"Yes Buttercup!" Eddie stammered nearly pissing him self.

So Buttercup and Blossom are going to have kids! And Buttercup is being a total bitch to Eddie but since she is pregnant she gets pissed even easier than before! If you are thinking "What about Bubbles?" Don't worry she will have her time to shine too!  
~J.L.T~


End file.
